Aberrants of the Walls
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Marlowe and Hitch are summoned to Survey Corps HQ unaware of the reason. A few minutes of conversation with Commander Hanji and they realize their duty has shifted to be a part something they never could have imagined. Canon conflicting as of Chapter 59. Working title. Manga spoilers. Also published on dA.


1: Come Titans, My Arms Are Open and My Swords Sheathed

"What do you think we are here for?" Hitch nervously tapped Marlowe's foot with her own. He was naturally annoyed by her behavior. His negative reaction to her every moment was practically habitual. Still, they worked well together.

"Is it not obvious, idiot?" Marlowe spared her a glance. He felt the same nerves as she but was better at hiding them. Then again, he couldn't even tell if she was even trying to suppress her discomfort.

They were sitting on a bench in the Survey Corps's base on the exterior of the Stohess District's outer wall. The nondescript bench was short and yet, there was no reason for her to be sitting so close to him. He let it go because he supposed she was seeking security. But he was just as unsure as her. Truthfully, he wasn't exactly sure why they had been summoned before the Scouts. Everyone in their group had already been interviewed by the superior MP after the Stohess incident. They had then been again interviewed, by the Survey Corps representatives.

But now they had been summoned _outside_ of their assigned jurisdiction. The two soldiers had only been told that they were needed for an "investigation".

_We've already told anything we know about Leonhardt...we didn't interact with her for long. I observed that she was a strong, reserved person, and that is all. I..certainly had no idea who she truly _was_. _It was utterly unsettling, any reclamation of apathetic woman, and Marlowe was becoming silently grateful for Hitch's proximity. He hadn't dared to let himself _wish_ that this all could have turned out some other way; the hadn't reached the end—_yet. _He would give his heart, either way. He envisaged a future when he no longer had to solute the King. Hitch, he had little grasp of her ambitions. But he wasn't inconsiderate enough to assume that she had none. She was quiet inwardly and silly outwardly. But when focused, she was a soldier of applicable genius.

He finally looked down at Hitch and noticed she was turning a little green. He instinctually wanted to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but he didn't think he had any reassurance to share. _She's a comrade, _he reminded himself. _Ranked top within her sector. She can take care of herself,_ he concluded privately.

But that led him to suddenly be struck with a thought that sickened him more than anything.

_She could be one of _them. He cut his eyes at Hitch. _Anyone could_, he rationalized and dismissed the illogical suspicion. As much as he'd hesitate to admit, he trusted Hitch. She was simple but intelligent, and skilled to boot. They made a fine team, when they actually had the opportunity to demonstrate their skills. They could even command together. She made up for all his shortcomings, and it was the same the other way around. They could build a future together, and correct this corrupt society, if they wanted to. Marlowe wanted to. If only he would speak his mind.

Seeing where they were now, he surmised that wouldn't be happening soon. He would be a good soldier. A fearful one. He was snapped out of his internal calculation when Hitch spoke up.

"I am tired of being treated like a piece of paper—something to scribbled on, something to be passed around for information and crumpled and folded to someone else's satisfaction." she said quietly, not loud enough to be overheard; squeezing her knees visibly tight enough to assume they were turning white under her pants.

Marlowe's regarded her with surprise. He thought about what she said inconsequently. "You're much more than someone's notes. You're your own story waiting to unfold. Now, we may be pages in some else's book, but we will become our own legends." He had no idea where that came from. She had a way of prompting fittingly unusual responses to her unusual thoughts. "We have the ambition to tear ourselves from their books."

She looked at him for a bit, considering his comment. "We will become legends? How is that?" she raised an attractive brow.

"I do not know. Follow our hearts, I suppose." He has already lost his childish enthusiasm—if that was what I could be called. Anyway, it was fleeting. Hitch almost rescued it.

She sighed. "Sometimes you can be so damn dramatic, Lowe. You never even answered my question." She stretched her arms behind her back like an old cat.

He crossed his arms. "That is because I have no definite answer. We will just have to wait and see."

"I do not want to wait."

"I do not think this is about what we _want._"

She pouted like a child but let the matter drop. The gestured inspired an ounce of satisfaction in him, and he brought it to his lips: "What _do_ you want, Hitch? What story to you want to write?"

"I have never been a very good writer," she evaded.

"You excel at a lot of other things."

"Hmm? Is that soo?" she purred, untrusting. "What would you know of it? You're a terrible soldier." she smirked.

He scoffed. "You must set a good example, then." he looked away, his eyes finding nothing more interesting to land on but her.

She blushed. "What is with all the complements today, Marlowe? I thought I was an idiot."

"You are, but I love you." he blurted and then blanched. _Marlowe does not blurt. Marlowe has just dug his grave. Come Titans, my arms are open and my swords sheathed._

Before, Hitch, stunned, had no time to reply as two Scouts appeared before them. They leaped up straight and saluted. "Sanders Marlowe, Dreyse Hitch?"

"Sir!" they replied.

"At ease," the tired-looking senior officer ordered. Next to him was a nervous-looking secretary.

"This is Moblit, vice to Squad Leader Zoë. He will take you where you need to be."

The officer left and Moblit gestured for the MP duo to follow. They exchanged glances and followed.

They entered one of the direction quarters. Inside there was two officers, including the Squad Leader, who bent over plans. When they noticed the MPs enter, they covered them up. Hitch felt a useless burst of anger. _We don't trust you too_, she jabbed in her mind.

"Ah yes, you must be from the Military Police! I am squad leader Hangi—it is alright to call me be my first name! My grandmother called me Zoë—until she was eaten by a Titan, that is!"

_So this is the renowned scientist Hangi_, Hitch thought, unimpressed.

"We are Marlowe and Hitch," Marlowe introduced himself and his comrade.

"Ohhh? Which one of you is Marlowe and which one of you is Hitch?" Hangi asked.

"I am Hitch," the blonde said. "What can we do for you, sir? My partner and I aren't quite clear as to why we have been called her all the way out of Stohess."

"I'm glad you asked. The reason is simple. We have a very special mission for you!" Hangi said like they had won the lottery.

"What sort of mission?" Hitch said, following Hangi's abnormal movements. Moblit was trying to hand them papers and they were evading him.

"You two are relatively new to the Military Police, yes?"

"Yes, we were both trained in the Yarnes camp in North and graduated from the 106th." Hitch nodded to Marlowe's statement. Her legs were getting stiff from standing so straight.

"The North!" Hangi seemed to think that was funny and laughed for an uncomfortable period of time. "Have you even _seen_ a titan!" their arms were waving in an incomprehensible gesture.

"Squad Leader!" Moblit scolded.

Hangi ignored him and calmed. "Here, please sit down."

Marlowe and Hitch did, hesitantly. Hitch chose the chair closest to him and furthest from the crazy Recon.

"I do not mean to tease you. I know very well who you are, and what you have been through." They suddenly became serious. "You worked in close proximity with Annie Leonhardt, the Female Titan."

Hitch didn't know why, but she evaded her eyes. "That is true," Marlowe said and looked at Hitch.

Hangi rose from leaning on the table intently. "No matter. You have been interrogated plenty of times. Those regrettable events are minisculely related to your pending assignment."

"Really?" Hitch said, surprised, and Marlowe nudged her to stop speaking up without prompt. She glared at him quickly.

"Marlowe, I have been told you are a noble man with ambitious ideals."

"You could say that, I suppose." he shifted uncomfortably. "Who told you that?" he dared to ask. He was curious who was complementing him._.it is one's natural curiously to know the face of their allies, _He recalled the quote. He could not remember who it belonged though. He also remembered _Curiosity killed the cat_, an ancient saying. It was his grandmother who likely introduced him to that phrase. _Grandmother. What would you think of me now? Who will bury me._ He did not know why, but he glanced at Hitch then.

"This woman right here, as well as others from your troupe. But she spoke most highly of you—saying you had the most potential of anyone in the Armed Forces. She was hesitant to share you ambitions, as any respectful comrade would be. But I manage to get it out of her." Hangi tapped their finger on the wood table, a nervous pace that did not match their disposition. Marlowe's eyebrows raised at Hangi's admission.

Hangi's cheerful gaze was too much for Hitch, and she definitely didn't want to meet Marlowe's eyes.

Marlowe slowly returned to Hitch. "Well, I guess I should return the favor. We have already been chosen for this task—whatever it may be—but I have not gotten the chance to put a good word in for her." Hitch was surprised and her expression said, _Don't._ But her emotions said, _I want to know what he will say__—__in public._

Marlowe didn't comply. "Hitch is brilliant, skilled. I could not have a more fit partner. That's why we will make a great team for the assignment you have for us." He faced Hangi.

_Oh,_ Hitch pouted mentally; _That was short._ Then she smiled. _Maybe he is angry. _She dismissed the thought. _Marlowe does not hold grudges. Not against me, anyway_. _Really, he was rather eloquent earlier. _She decided Hangi's weirdness probably ruined him.

"Fantastic!" Hangi said, clearly becoming impatient. "Let us get too it. We have a simple goal but a convoluted plan. Your role is pretty simple though. First: you're loyal to the Survey Corps now. Second: everything that is said in this tent stays in this tent. The moment you walked in that entrance you swore your hearts to _us._" She paused to let them absorb that.

"I think I know what you're going to say," Marlowe said seriously.

"—You're opposing the king. And you want our help." Hitch finished.

"Exactly. I hope you're comfortable, because there is a lot I need to explain before you comprehend your roles." The two nodded.

"As soon of the existence of the presence of the Titan Shifters came to our knowledge—like Annie Leonhardt who is a dormant state and Eren Jaeger; both in our custody—we became aware that the Wall Cult knew more than they were letting on. The true system of the innermost paramount of our society is truly twisted."

Marlowe _tch'_d. Hangi nodded, as if confirming his reaction and approving his stance. "For starters—this is classified information of the highest order, but necessary for your mission— the King himself is not the true king. The Lenz family is not the rightful monarchy. Why do no know why or how this came to be, but the actual throne belongs to the secret Reiss family. The Reiss family controls the First Brigade of the Military Police and is closely intertwined with the Wall Cult as well. Their filthy actions for the last hundreds of years have included, but are not limiting to: preventing the advancement of technology, suppressing the spread of new ideas or pre-historic traditional ideas, anything that would threaten their supreme control of this race. All of these have been accomplished by cold-blooded murder. Our Commander Erwin Smith's father, a teacher, was executed. It's not difficult to guess why. We Survey Corpsmen don't _agree_ so much that these baffoons are justified." Hangi said bitterly. They took a quick sip of some water Moblit presented them, and then he returned to filing. "If that is not bad enough.." Hangi looked at Moblit. He shrugged but his face was serious. She slowly returned to the two MPs, considering.

Marlowe gauged that she was deciding whether to withhold the zinger fact, and responded. "You have already shared this world-shattering information with us, so I am guessing we have your trust."

"And you have ours." Hitch confirmed. She twiddled her fingers as Hangi spoke. "Yes." Hangi confirmed. "You belong to the Survey Corps now. I will explain what that mean after I finish." she decide, and waved at Moblit. "Get them some water would you?"

He did and they accepted it. The water was refreshing down Marlowe's throat but it only made Hitch's stomach uneasy.

Hangi waited for them to finish. "The Walls, the inner walls at least, are composed of hardened Titans."

Hitch choked on her water, despite already having put down her glass. Marlowe hit her on the back, but his hand was shaking.

"You are bluffing now—Was that a test?" She asked.

"No. We have witness. As a direct result of damage to the wall after the Female Titan's release in Stohess, cracks in the wall appeared, revealing the face of a dormant titan."

"My God," Marlowe said.

"The Wallists worship Titans."

"Not necessarily," Hangi said vaguely. "We really just do not know that much. We have gathered chunks and pieces—"

"Enough to convince you that a change needs to be made." said Marlowe.

"From within." said Hitch.

"The Survey Corps is planning a rebellion." said Marlowe.

"And you two will be important pieces of the puzzle. Do you accept?"

"Yes," the both said, and saluted the Squad Leader.

Hangi nodded, satisfied for the moment. "You two are smart. And make choices. I wish you could be in my squad."

"You have not seen us in action yet." Marlowe said.

"Then I did better tell you what you need to do."

"Infiltrate the first Brigade, I assume."

"You assume correctly. Let me inform you of our precise goal. You see, it just happened to be that one of our recruits from the 104th South Trainer class, Krista Lenz, belongs to the Reiss family. Her real name is Historia Reiss and she is the Heir, daughter of our number on adversary, Rod Reiss. She has proven our loyal to our cause, however. We intend to estate her as the new Queen."

"How old is she?" Hitch asked quietly. She was dazed.

"..Fifteen." Hangi accepted a clipboard Moblit handed her. "This is the plan. You two are fairly new recruits, but are the finest police in your jurisdiction. Therefore it should only take a couple of rolls of the dice to get you within the First Brigade."

"Is that really true?" Marlowe was skeptical. "Yes, especially since Supreme Judiciary Zackly is my father." Hangi smirked. "He has got one foot in their organization and on foot on our side of the wall, thanks to our coercion. He two hopes for a day when these walls are unnecessary."

They all became somber. Those words had a different meaning now. Hitch hugged herself. Marlowe put a hand on her thigh.

Just then, a scout entered the tent. He was out of breath. "Squad Leader Hangi, Eren Jaeger has been trying to reach you. He has information about his kidnapping."

They stood quickly. "Alright. Marlowe and Hitch, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to rest of the briefing to Moblit. Moblit, don't leave anything out—tell them all the information we have gathered as well as the shifters. They are more useful to us informed rather than ignorant." Moblit nodded, albeit with sweat, and handed Hangi the rest of their things that they had yet to snatch up. "I'll you see you tomorrow, probably. By the end of the week you'll be in the inner city. Ideally." With that, they stormed out and the three of them were left alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Moblit said, taking Hangi's place. "They tend to speed off at the prospect of learning more about titans. It's their thing, and it kills them to be pulled away from the research field. They are an expert, though. Well, then you have all these people and their secrets.. It's a lot to take in, I know. But if Hangi has faith, so do I. Unless they're putting their head inside a titan's mouth for the sake of an 'experiment', that is."

Hitch was surprised by how intelligently Moblit spoke. He a appeared to be mousy assistant, _but no one really is what they appear anymore_.

"They'?" Marlowe asked. Hitch kicked his foot.

"Oh, yeah. Hangi's pronoun is 'they'. Do not freak out at first if you mess it up though."

"Okay.." Marlowe seemed unsure. Hitch kicked him again. He kicked her back. Moblit cleared his throat. "Do you guys have any questions about what has been said so far? Well, of course, you probably have many, I should just continue.." _Well, does have a habit of not finishing his sentences. Probably because the Squad Leader cuts him often_, Hitch noticed.

"Eren Jaeger..he is the _shifter_ boy right?" Hitch said, the term unfamiliar on her tongue. _Shapeshifter_, she was reminded of. _Like a butterfly or the folk legend of the werewolf._

"That is correct," he said. He handed them some blank paper. "I like to take notes, I do not know if you want to.." Marlowe picked up the pencil. "Eren Jaeger was the first Titan shifter that we became aware of. He himself was unaware of his ability; although he suspects that his missing father had some knowledge. He probably called Hangi to talk about that. He suspects, from what his father told him five years ago, that secrets about the Titans are hidden within the basement in his abandoned home in Zhiganshina. The operation to recapture Wall Maria and reach this library was our priority until the problems with the Interior took precedence.

"We are trying to pull off a operation right now, that is pretending to hand over Eren and Historia, to the First Brigade. Lance-Corporal Rivalle is in charge of that currently, and that also has Squad Leader Zoë on edge."

"That is risky." said Marlowe.

"Everything at this point is risky." Moblit said evenly. "Doing nothing is the greater risk. The Military Police know that we are cooking something, and they have got more ingredients. We are underwater here, and they are filling the tub. All we can do is try to swim.

"In addition to Eren, we discovered that Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, fellow graduates from his class who also originated from Annie Leonhardt's hometown, were shifters, and that their true identities are the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan, respectively."

Marlowe broke the led on his pencil.

"In addition, another graduate, Ymir, was revealed to be who we call the Dancing Titan. She can only shift into a Titan of about 9 meters, but she is incredibly fast.

"When trying to discover a breach in wall Rosé, all of their identities were revealed and they captured both Eren and Historia for a short time, but escaped without them. We are currently unaware of their whereabouts."

"Y-You are saying..that the Colossal Titan who destroyed the Walls was living among us humans." Hitch bit her nail and scribbled on her paper.

"I mean that exactly. Unfortunately, it is true. The Survey Corps has only just recovered from the ordeal with the breach—which was never found—and revelation of the shifters. We have reason to suspect that someone transformed the townspeople of into Titans, who were eventually slain. Out there, in Wall Rosé, nothing is safe. The Titans have once again bypassed our walls and we have no way to fight back. That is why the mission to acquire the Interior's secluded knowledge is more important than ever. But I will tell you a little more about the shifters.

"Eren possesses the ability the Warriors—that is what Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover call themselves—call the 'Coordinate'. It has been identified as the ability to 'call' other titans, or control them. Eren was able to order them to attack the Warriors, and the Female Titan used it during the 47th Expedition to order other Titans to devour her. It is believed that the Warriors attempted to capture Eren because they desire this ability, which they do not possess—and that their original mission in infiltrating the Walls was locating both someone who possessed this ability, as well as to breach our defenses and destroy us."

Moblit let them process for a moment and pushed the pitcher to Marlowe.

"So many unknowns there.." Hitch said.

"I can't believe nobody knows this. I can't believe they're doing this."

"You guys must realize by now that everything is going to get a lot worse before, it gets any better."

**A/N: I wrote this months and months ago on my school iPad. And the Isayama's latest chapter (59) kind of ruined it. I put a lot of work and ignoring teachers into it, so I'm just going to upload it as is. There's a bit more I had planned notes wise, and I'll get around to it someday. I have to figure out how I'm going to rearrange this to somewhat correlate with canon. Thank you for reading! Please review—it makes the author very happy!**


End file.
